Collapse
by TwistyDipsy
Summary: Miley's set to perform @ the Teen Choice Awards in front of past a past love,past friends, and a secret new love, but something goes horribly wrong and the people of Miley's past and present begin to regret past mistakes. Rated T for future chapters. MOE
1. Chapter 1

MILEY'S POV

"Are you going to be ok Miles?"

"Yeah I'm just a little dizzy… This is going to be last song I have to do tonight right?" Miley looked at her father with hopeful eyes.

"Don't worry bud, it is. We can leave as soon as you're done. Now get ready, the announcer is about to introduce you."

Not a moment later Fergie's voice came out of the speakers, causing Miley to cringe.

"There is no denying our next performer is truly a well adored person by all her fans, as well as adored by yours tuly, taking home 6 awards tonight here at the Teen Choice Awards, please welcome the lovely Miley Ray Cyrus!"

All of the sudden Miley felt like puking right then and there but somehow managed to keep it down. She felt cold, even though many stage lights hit her abruptly as she began to sing,

"Wake up, here I go, cram it all down my throat," she looked at the audience, immediately seeing the faces of Kevin, Joe, Nick, Demi, and Selena, "stomach so full that I wish I could choke," Nausea hit her once more, forcing her to close her eyes, "7 am, and my head's already in a spin." She walked slowly down the steps to get closer to the cameras. She hated knowing that the people she once called friends in turn hated her. She passed by where Blake Lively and Leighton Meester sat, walking closer and closer to her where her old mates sat. "As soon as I'm out that door, bam, it hits me like a ton of those red bricks, can't dig myself out of this highest ditch, this madness, I swear sometimes I can't tell which way is up, which way is" she lost her breath, feeling extremely faint she whispered the next part, "down. It's all up," she regained some composure, actually singing again, but in choppy verses, she was mostly concentrating on staying at an upright position. "in my face. Have to push. It. Away. Have to push," she was directly in front of Joe Jonas, she tried keeping her eyes open but found she couldn't. She let the hand holding the microphone lay limp against her leg, dropping said thing, not being able to breathe.

JOE'S POV

Coming to award shows had become awkward since he and his brothers began dissing Miley. It hurt knowing she hated them now, but he pretended like he didn't care. Joe heard Fergie mention Miley's name and waited for his old friend to begin her performance. Joe took note that she looked rather ill, and wondered momentarily if she was ok.

NICK'S POV

"Wake up, here I go, cram it all down my throat," Nick noticed Miley looked at him. He felt a sting of guilt as he realized how mean he and his brothers had become to the girl that helped jump-start their careers. "Stomach so full that I wish I could choke." It was then Nick realized something was off…

KEVIN'S POV

"7 am, my head's already in a spin!" Kevin wondered where things had gone wrong. He noted she was walking closer, every step made him feel like a bastard for hurting her.

SELENA'S POV

"As soon as I'm out that door, bam, it hits me like a ton of those red bricks, can't dig myself out of this highest ditch. This madness," Selena wondered why her and Miley didn't hang out more, other than the fact that Selena dated Nick right after Miley and he broke up, but she knew she was a good person, she knew Demi still liked her. So why couldn't she open up to Miley? Selena was so lost in thought she almost missed the fact that Miley looked as if she were in a great deal of pain.

DEMI'S POV

Things had been awkward between Miley and Demi since she and Trace broke up, but they still talked a lot, which was why Demi had noticed Miley seemed down lately. "I swear sometimes I cant tell which way is up, which was is" Demi began to worry as Miley started to wobble as she walked, "down. It's all," Demi knew something was wrong, Miley was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, and her next few words were breathy and slurred, "up in my face. Have to push. It. Away. Have to push" Demi gave Miley a worried look. She was right in front of where she, Selena, and the Jonas Brothers sat, and she had stopped walking, or rather wobbling, and her arm fell to her side limply, causing the microphone to fall, and suddenly the music stopped as well.

GENERAL POV

Miley's eyes fluttered as she fell back a few steps. It was quiet, except for the few people whispering in the audience. Demi sat still but spoke, "Miley… what's wrong?" Miley could barely hear her estranged friends question and she tried to reply. "I…" and with that, Miley fell hard to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Btw, I've decided to add a little Tremi (Trace and Demi) I'm sorry if you don't like that pairing but I do!!!!**

GENERAL POV

"After collapsing two days ago at the Teen Choice Awards, Miley Cyrus was _not_ taken to a hospital. Sources say Miley was taken backstage, and after waking up, taken straight home. An insider close to the family says Miley has seemed off her game lately and has been looking very frail and ill. While the Cyrus family is avoiding the paparazzi today as Miley goes back to work _so_ soon, people can't help but wonder; _what is going on with Miley Cyrus? _We will be continuing to watch this story closely. I'm Giuliana Rancic and this is E! News."

Joe looked at the television set with disgust in his eyes.

"Guys this really isn't cool. Miley used to be our best friend. Now we have to watch E! News to know what's going on with her? This isn't right! What happened to us? From the looks of it, she could be _really_ sick."

Joe was really regretting putting Miley in the past. He never wanted to see her hurt, and now it was a very real possibility Miley was in a lot of trouble medically. He never thought this could happen… especially not to someone he loved so much.

Kevin looked at Joe. There was no real reason they had become jerks to Miley. Kevin didn't even invite her to his wedding! As far as he was concerned, 7 Things, was fully deserved.

"You're right Joe. Maybe we should call her up… get together or something. I know Demi still talks to her, I'm sure she could set something up." In actuality, Kevin began missing Miley. Demi and Selena were awesome, but knowing Miley wasn't apart of their 'pretty picture of friendship' made things feel kind of broken. He saw Miley as a little sister… a little sister who hated his guts for leaving her behind. With gaining all that fame, they lost something so valuable.

"Why even call Demi? What are the chances that family wants to see any of us? Demi and Trace haven't really talked since the break-up and we kind of broke Miley's heart. I'm sure her parents don't want us around to start more drama." Nick looked defeated. "I know we all love her, we were all so close, but maybe the best thing we can do is stay out of her way…"

"Or maybe the best thing we can do is show her we're here for her. Show her we are at least willing to try by coming back when she apparently needs it." Kevin said in an aggravated tone. He wasn't going to put up with this anymore. "You don't have to come with us, Nick. Joe, Demi, maybe even Selena, and I, are going to go make sure our little girl is ok." Kevin grabbed his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Nick wasn't sure interfering with Miley's personal life was the smartest thing to do right now.

"I'm calling Demi. We're going to fix this."

**Sorry this is kinda short. Review please!!! **


End file.
